


You're Safe Here

by MakeMeBurn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Protective John, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 11:25:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2066325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakeMeBurn/pseuds/MakeMeBurn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is even more protective of Sherlock during the winter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Safe Here

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't posted anything in a while and I have a soft spot for vulnerable Sherlock :), but this is a short one. Thanks for reading. :)

It was 7:00 in the morning. John was getting ready for work, and Sherlock had gotten a text from Lestrade about a new and interesting case. It was flurrying autside and frost was coating the thick glass window frames.  
"I will most likely see you this evening, John!" Sherlock yelled to John who was in the kitchen.  
Before he could leave John rushed in with one of his jumpers. "No, wait! It's cold outside, you need a jumper to stay warm."  
"What? John, I do not need that." Sherlock protested.  
"Yes, you do, take of the Belstaff. You get cold easily, Sherlock." John said.  
Sherlock sighed, but took off his coat. John handed him the sweater and Sherlock slipped it on over his button-down dress shirt.  
"Thank you, Sherlock."John says.  
Sherlock shrugged his coat back on, smiled, and said, "You're welcome, John."  
//  
Sherlock got to the crime scene (very happily and warmly, in fact).  
"Hello Sherlock," Lestrade greeted him. "Take a look at the body."  
Sherlock looked at the body and deduced the woman lying dead on the ground. He stood up and told Lestrade he would text him the details to the case. Then Sherlock got a text from John.  
From: John Watson  
11:28  
Eat something. -JW  
Sherlock rolled his eyes.  
"John?" Lestrade asked.  
"Yes, he is being oddly protective lately."  
But still Sherlock went to a restaurant and had a light lunch.  
//  
Sherlock hated snow. It made the sidewalk slippery, clouded his vision, and it made him unnaturally nervous. Something Sherlock never was. So when he rushed home during a snowstorm, it worked him up a bit. Sherlock ran into the flat and slammed the door behind him. His eyes were wide and he was shaking a little.  
"Sherlock?" John asked worriedly from the couch.  
Sherlock cleared his throat. "John."  
John got up and walked over to him. He put his arms around Sherlock's waist and whispered in his ear, "You're safe here."


End file.
